Usuario discusión:Toa vahki
Recuerda que pudes utilizar esta plantilla para darle la bienvenida a un usuario nuevo. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Consejo Me gustaría que empezaras a usar plantillas, así se verían tus artículos más ordenados, yo te las puedo hacer y tu puedes buscarlas aquí primero para saber que ya están. Y recuerda colocar Categorías al final de cada artículo. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']])19:00 20 dic 2008 (UTC) Toa Vahki ve a Bionicle Wiki:About ahí esta el proyecto 2008--El Señor Artificial 16:31 23 dic 2008 (UTC) Lo del número del set va en la parte de BZPower Page, en la plantilla.-[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Ayudando a crear plantillas Crea la plantilla:Visorakinfo (asiendo click), y coloca todo lo de la plantilla Visorak que tenía BS01(traducido al español por supuesto y sin eso de busqueda de número, pero incluir lo de búsqueda en BZpower). Después te dire el sgte. paso, el como usarlas.--Toa D. 15:47 9 ene 2009 (UTC) El segundo paso es el uso, ya se como explicartelo, pero si sabes hacerlo, avisame. --Toa D. 23:05 1 feb 2009 (UTC) Veo que ya sabes usar las plantillas.--Toa D. 17:06 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Si, pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo (bueno por lo menos a fondo): Por lo que e visto, para usar una plantilla primero se debe crear una pagina con la información de la plantilla, y luego en los artículos se usa una plantilla mas "compacta", o algo así. Por favor solo para estar seguro: ¿Me explicas el proceso? Porque lo que se lo deduje o copie--Toa vahki 01:30 14 feb 2009 (UTC) ¡Atención! Me pregunto si puedes darme B.I.O. codes (los codigos que estan detras de las cajas de los productos), te preguntarás "¿pero tu no tienes varias cajas por los bionicles?" si, pero reciclo las cajas para ganar dinero y soy nuevo en el kanoka club (donde se intercambian los B.I.O. codes por premios información en [http://Bionicle.com) Muchas gracias, Toa Lewa16 03:49 1 mar 2009 (UTC) hola este es un mensaje de abiso para q porfavor lean mi histori se titula: toa jaller110 en el cuerpo de otro.Toa jaller110 02:55 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Yo tambien tengo esos problemas con mis bionicles, lo que pasa es que esas partes en donde dse unen los brazos por ej., son muy debiles, se rompen con demasiada facilidad, a mi, con los que tengo, apenas los pongo...¡crac! una pequeña grieta. Toa Lewa16 01:48 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Es horrible, la verdad con lo que salen (por lomenos en mi pais, son caros), deverian ser mas fuertes.--Toa vahki 02:30 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Lo se, pero tampoco es publicidad engañosa, es solo, "una falla tecnica" a todod le pasa, hasta los mas precavidos...Toa Lewa16 02:40 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Si, Saves alguna forma para arreglarlos? Si hay una... --Toa vahki 02:50 4 abr 2009 (UTC) ¿Tiene que ver con el pegamento? si no, dime esa dichosa (XD) forma.Toa Lewa16 02:59 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Jaja, no fui muy creativo: lo unico que se me ocurrio (sin destruir a la pieza o al set) es pegamento, pero tiene que ser especial porque siertos pegamentos (con químicos especiales) pueden dañar y hasta derretir al plaastico de la pieza. Lo peor es queuno se siente obligado a hacer algo e intentar arreglarlo (porque así roto da lastima y las piesas no encajan bien). --Toa vahki 14:56 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Ha de iniciarse la primera elección Artículo destacado, mejor imagen, etc. Los administradores colocaran 3 candidaturas (miembros normales por ahora no, esto es solo para ver si funciona nuestro sistema), la votación será a partir del lunes asta el día jueves, el sábado seran nombrados los ganadores, reglas ver en el centro de votación, más información, proximamente en la portada.-[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Maldita sea, mira lo que hizo con >>>>>Antroz<<<<< y con >>>>>Teridax<<<<<, tenemos que hacer algo contra los spammers, en Marzo me parece hubo un problema de un usuario desconocido que puso una tontera en Certavus, hablemos con los admins sobre esto.Toa Lewa16 19:53 20 abr 2009 (UTC) Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto pero... POR DIOS!! mira lo que hacen en Chirox, Hydraxon, Takanuva y otros!! Borralos y por favor, hablemos sobre esto, con los demas igual, ya es suficiente de esta oleada de spameos.Toa Lewa16 22:01 21 abr 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Kardanui_2.pngolle sabes si se pude poner imagenes q tien q ver con bionicle pero de paint????Toa jaller110 01:31 3 may 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Kardanui_2.pngya pregunte pero no contestanToa jaller110 02:43 3 may 2009 (UTC) ya chao ya me di cuentaToa jaller110 02:49 3 may 2009 (UTC) as pensado lo q podria pasar con esto del calentamiento global.tu puedes ayudar.Toa jaller110 19:44 21 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian(yo) ayudar al planeta q emos estado destrullendo lo mas preciado nuestro...tenemos que hacer halgo.tu puedes ayudar comparte esto a los que conoscas porfavor.Toa jaller110 02:09 23 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian ayudar al planeta que emos estado destrullendo lo mas preciado nuestro...tenemos que hacer halgo.tu puedes ayudar comparte esto a los que conoscas porfavor.Toa jaller110 02:09 23 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian lo siento puse eso dos veces O_o 02:12 23 may 2009 (UTC)rey de los glatorian Paginas No no me enoja, excepto tu ataque de formalidad XD, no te creas, solo me molesta cuando editan las paginas en que tengo la noticia que dice arriba que nio editen porque yo estoy trabajando en ellas, pero si no hay ninguna en esas, tu editalas, con el tal que sea para ayudar a la wiki. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Oye toa vahki, resulta que ese tambien es uno de mis metodos, pero tambien añado un poco mas de informacion que conozca. Tambien queria mencionar algo de tu relacion bohrok-hormiga. Tal vez los bohrok-kal sean hormigas con alas, y los krana sean...las cabezas de las hormigas (sin ellas no viven, y pueden controlar tu mente O_O).--tren krom 02:45 16 jun 2009 (UTC) Hey, no sabia que las hormigas con alas se llamaban ninfas, yo les llamaba...hormigas con alas...LOL ("laughing out loud", es decir "me río a carcajadas"). ¿es cierto que las hormigas tienen cerebros? yo creia que no.--tren krom 19:38 16 jun 2009 (UTC) No, claro que no pienso que seas un nerd, y, a mi tambien me gustan los insectos, principalmente las arañas, y odio a las cucarachas.--tren krom 22:35 16 jun 2009 (UTC) La verdad, no creo que tu coleccion sea pequeña, de hecho, es mas grande que la coleccion de todos mis amigos juntos. Tienes mucha, mucha, mucha razon por lo de la historia de bionicle, sin ella, yo lo hubiera dejado hace ya tiempo. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien los dos :) --tren krom 00:04 17 jun 2009 (UTC) De hecho, puedes conseguir algunos sets viejos comprandolos en tiendas de coleccionistas, internet o por algun conocido (pienso comprarle una caja entera con piezas de bionicles desarmados, pero al parecer se esta arrepintiendo), y si, los bohrok son geniales. LOL con lo de la sanja.--tren krom 02:46 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola toa vahki, como lei que te gustaban mucho los Bohrok, te voy a recomendar algo, si tienes algun familiar en estados unidos, pidele de encargo algun bohrok de ebay, ahi consegui a lehvak, si quieres el usuario del cual consegui el bohrok, solo preguntame. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Si, yo tambien quisiera comprar por internet, pero mis padres no tienen cuenta en mercado libre, y se supone que estoy ahorrando para los sets de verano de bionicle y lego star wars.--tren krom 19:24 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Emmmmmm...bueno, la verdad es que no tengo messenger...lo siento.--tren krom 20:08 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Bien. Si, tienes razon, soy un administrador, me eligieron a mi despues de que byrax decidio irse. Ahora puedo borrar paginas inutiles, bloquear usuarios, restaurar paginas y proteger o desproteger una pagina. y tienes razon, los makuta son geniales, aunque la verdad casi no me agrada vamprah--tren krom 22:18 17 jun 2009 (UTC) LOL. Resulta que esta pagina ya habia sido borrada por mi, aunque toa tahu warrior of time la reparo,creo que no sabia que habia otra pagina igual, aunque no lo culpo. Bien, creo que lo intentare, otra vez.--tren krom 23:06 17 jun 2009 (UTC) Centro de votaciones Si, aun se puede votar, vota en todas las categorias y pidele a otro usuario que haga lo mismo, para terminarlas de una vez porfavor. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] ¡Hola toa vahki! ¿como te va? bueno, te hablaba nada mas para que vieras un video mio, aqui esta el link http://www.tu.tv/videos/assassin-droids-battle-pack Un amigo lo subio en su cuenta. Yo lo hubiera subido en youtube, pero no tego cuenta -_-. Por cierto, este es en mi opinion el mejor video stop-motion que he hecho. --tren krom 02:56 2 jul 2009 (UTC) P.D. Te hablaria por messenger, pero no tengo uno (lol). Debido a tus esfuersos con la wiki, te he nombrado moderador ya que no pueden haber más administradores, porque si se pudiese...--Toa D. 21:55 7 jul 2009 (UTC) Oye vahki, felicidades por lo de que te hicieron moderador. Por cierto, ¿que es un moderador y que poderes tienes? Disculpa mi ignorancia.--tren krom 19:56 8 jul 2009 (UTC) Vahki, creo que eres un administrador, si vas aqui, puedes ver que te volvieron administrador, ademas que tienes los mismos poderes de uno. Asunto de rango Dije cuatro administradores bastan, incluyendote, para que no hiciera mas admins. aparte de ti, despues el de dijo que realmente te queria ahcer moderador. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Vahki, te propongo algo, yo anoto a todos los rahi de la pagina rahi (lol eso es obvio) mientras que tu creas las paginas de los rahi correspondientes. Despues de que termine de escribir los nombres, yo te ayudo en lo de crear las paginas de los rahi correspondientes.--tren krom 19:06 10 jul 2009 (UTC) Por mientras ve empezando.--tren krom 00:51 11 jul 2009 (UTC) Si, tambien me pasa, como por ejemplo una vez que volvi a enviar un mensaje por que se me olvido la firma, pero no recordaba que estaba haciendo. Despues tuve que volver a editar. --tren krom 02:46 11 jul 2009 (UTC) Ok.--tren krom 03:20 11 jul 2009 (UTC) Pienso que es con - .--tren krom 18:13 12 jul 2009 (UTC) Solo te quiero dejar un recordatorio, que no crees más paginas y que edites mejor las que ya estan. Al ser adm. tal vez sigan el ejemplo de él, así que, ya sabes, para que sigan tu ejemplo.--Toa D. 02:25 14 jul 2009 (UTC) Oye toa vahki, porfavor te pido que dejes de poner espacios inutiles en las paginas, no sirven de nada, ah y otra cosa, que mejor ayudes a las paginas del proyecto 2008, para acabarlo de una vez. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Me refiero a espacios que no sirven, por ejemplo, tres renglones despues de la plantilla, un renglon despues del , a eso me referia. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Con las paginas de rahi no hay problema, con tal y que sean completadas rapido. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Pienso que seria buena idea, ademas, el usuario si no lo hizo bien, no tiene derecho a poner su nombre (lol eso sono cruel). Por cierto, tal vez hayas notado que edito poco varias paginas diferentes, es para corregir el nombre de las paginas en rojo, ejemplo: dragon kardas estaria en rojo, y tendria que corregirlo a kardas (la pagina correcta).--tren krom 04:40 26 jul 2009 (UTC) Si, creo que se deberia corregir. Por cierto, felices vacaciones :) --tren krom 16:55 26 jul 2009 (UTC) Toa vahki, el q te hayamos hecho admin significa que tienes quer cuidar las paginas y bloquear a los que la danen, no quedarte asi nomas -.- -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Vahki, creo que deberias fijarte de a quien bloqueas, ayer bloqueaste a wikia XD. PD: mañana regreso :D --tren krom 00:08 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Todos cometemos errores. Por cierto, ahora si puedo hacer algunas cosas por que mis primas tienen una computadora, pero creo que me la quieren quitar O_O.--tren krom 00:28 7 ago 2009 (UTC) LOL.--tren krom 01:22 7 ago 2009 (UTC) ¿Que? ¿Ya se acabaron tus vacaciones? :( --tren krom 04:36 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Solo si quieres puedes postular, pero yo te recomiendo que lo hagas, para que esto termine esta semana si es posible.--tren krom 20:05 12 ago 2009 (UTC) Video Publicitario NO LO HAGAS. (es una broma) claro que si, deberias entrar, puesto que al parecer ningun usuario mas tiene ganas de entrar :P Te recomiendo que vayas empezando el video, y para que sea mas rapido, busca algun buen programa para hacer tus peliculas, yo uso wmm y no me gusta, pues se traba demasiado, quiero conseguir sony vegas :( --tren krom 18:21 14 ago 2009 (UTC) Jaja hice lo de no lo hagas para asustarte...y lo conseguí...bueno vahki, me diste una idea de un premio, que el video ganador este tambien en mi pagina, para aumentar las visitas. Por cierto, no sabras donde puedo encontrar fotos de bionicles del proximo año? (ni siquiera tengo un legend y ya quiero ver los otros XD) Ademas, vi en tu logo de youtube a matoro unido con un vahki, ¿ya conseguite un vahki?--tren krom 01:45 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Existen los legos pirata? lol, no sabia, te preguntaba para ver las fotos y ser el primer (loco) en subirlo a youtube :) --tren krom 02:35 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Wow, copias exactas, eso me suena a los neoshifters de megablocks, pues tienen la caracteristica de que son robots (aunque los bionicles son parte organicos= comestibles= no te afixias si los comes), tienen un sistema de discos igual al de los hordika y se hacen bolita como los bohrok, ademas los playsets son copias de los de los hordika. Neoshifters = epic fail. Bueno, tienes razon con lo de las municiones thornax en su forma preliminar, ¿como rayos se dispararía esa cosa sin matar a alguien en el intento? --tren krom 02:53 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Me alegra que hayan cambiado el diseño, ahora es una de las mejores armas de bionicle--tren krom 03:06 15 ago 2009 (UTC) Uff, perdon por tardar en responder, supongo que esperes un momento para que no te roben la idea. Tienes razon con lo de los discos, lo que mas me gusta es que brillan en la oscuridad :O --tren krom 03:03 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Buscar el codrex, exiliar a mata nui y encontrar a tuyet...ya bueno fue una broma con mi mal sentido del humor. Que tal si dejamos un mensaje a los usuarios que no han votado? Por cierto, si ya postulaste, no puedes votar en la categoria en que postulaste, asi que no votes donde postulaste, yo olvide esto hace unos dias y tuve que eliminar mi propio voto -_- --tren krom 01:05 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Pues no se, si digo tu, yo quedare como un flojo, y si digo yo me voy a cansar, tirare una moneda (tirando moneda) (moneda cayendose) (trenkrom intentando recuperarla del drenaje) (trenkrom fue deborado por un rahi) Creo que me comieron, al menos recupere la moneda,creo que yo lo haré. Por cierto, aqui otro corto chiste: Bohrok Obama :P (Nadie puede robarlo pues ya está en mi canal XD)--tren krom 01:44 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Vahki, creo que hay un problema, somos muy pocos usuarios y la mayoria postuló. Creo que deberia estar la regla de que mientras seamos pocos usuarios ACTIVOS, como matoro059 o malkumf (que raro de que lewa16 ya no entre) solo puedan haber 3 postulaciones maximo, para que las votaciones no se decidan por una sola persona.--tren krom 01:58 21 ago 2009 (UTC) No fue dificil encargarme de los otros usuarios, puesto que malkumf es el unico usuario activo que puede votar, debido a que no postuló, y lo de vaprah, no me agrada mucho pues nunca dice nada interesante...--tren krom 02:02 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Yo tengo que regresar el lunes...recortaron mucho las vacaciones. Pobre vaprah. Por cierto ¿por que los makuta no utilizaron sus poderes para asesinar a los toa? Yo si hubiese sido chirox utilizaria mi poder de...solo los mato y listo :D--tren krom 02:35 21 ago 2009 (UTC)No me malentiendas los toa son geniales. Otro cuetionamiento, en las tormentas de energia ¿por que no utilizaron su poder de teletransportacion? Yo creo que es porque su poder de teletransporte no es tan poderoso para sacarlos de karda nui. Si me equivoco, entonces no escapar seria la mayor etupidez que hicieron los makuta. --tren krom 21:23 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Podría ser. Cambiando de tema, tengo la idea de que completaramos las paginas colocando solo las pllantillas correspondientes, y despues se completaran como es debido, para que las paginas se vieran mejor, ¿que te parece? --tren krom 21:33 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Todavía quedan algunas pocas. Por cierto, nadamas para que conozcas las paginas mas cortas de la wiki, aqui te dejo el link: Páginas cortas. Va desde la mas corta a la mas grande. No se si esto ya lo sabias. Si ya lo sabias, :D --tren krom 21:43 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Bien, pues, ya cree la plantilla:Pac, por lo que ya puedes sacar ese aviso de tu pag, es muy facil su uso.--Toa D. 01:30 22 ago 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Creo que deberiamos empezar lo de la emplantillación :D --tren krom 00:50 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Ok, por cierto, creo que tu plantilla tuvo un error, pero en un mmomento lo reparo. --tren krom 02:03 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Bien, a mi me paso lo mismo XD --tren krom 02:18 24 ago 2009 (UTC) De hecho ya existe, si vas a paginas especiales, haces click en todas las paginas y seleccionas plantillas, sale una lista, aqui esta el link --tren krom 19:23 24 ago 2009 (UTC) vaa usualmente es lo miismo,pero almenos borre los garabat toa jaller110-rey de los glatorian 14:07 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Oye vahki (jaja siempre digo lo mismo), resulte que ya vi la pelicula de the legend reborn (en internet) por lo que te quiero preguntar si es que debo poner información sobre lo que ocurre en ella, y principalmente sobre el traidor, deberia?--tren krom 23:44 5 sep 2009 (UTC) Hey vahki, aqui te dejo la pelicula completa de the legend reborn, tiene muy buena calidad http://www.megavideo.com/?v=C6TB3FZ0, lo unico malo es que esta en ingles.--tren krom 02:50 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Originalmente te iba a enviar un rick roll, pero bueno...por cierto, encontre un video con un posible lego halo!http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63gx16qTW_E&feature=fvw--tren krom 02:59 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Es un metroid, una criatura que se alimenta de la energia vital de otros seres, tambien es una criatura muy importante en la saga del mismo nombre. Tambien, si es que tienes wii, te recomiendo que compres el metroid prime trilogy, son los juegos de la trilogia prime pero ajustados con los controles de wii, aqui el trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8klx34R8m8&feature=related--tren krom 03:25 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Mmmm, que mal, yo tengo los tres juegos, dos para gamecube y el otro para wii. Por cierto, al parecer convencí al spamer de que se uniera a nosotros (no a lo de dominar el mundo, si no a la wiki :P). ¿Como te parecio la pelicula de the legend reborn? para no dar spoilers enviame un mensaje en youtube, te diria en mi messinger pero solo lo use para hacer mi cuenta en youtube. O, perdon por lo de el rick roll XD --tren krom 01:28 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Te respondo via you tube, ya sabras porque. --Toa vahki 01:44 7 sep 2009 (UTC) TLR Enserio? lol, creo que puedes encontrar la pelicula en youtube, yo lo intenté subir, pero hubieron algunos errores. Por cierto, ya casi termino otro video :D --tren krom 02:11 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok. Por cierto ya terminé el otro video :D --tren krom 20:04 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola vahki, queria avisarte que el concurso de video promocional ya esta listo, para ver mas informacion ve aqui, que te vaya bien :) --tren krom 03:05 16 sep 2009 (UTC) ¿Te metieron un virus? :O Creo que deverias checar mas lo que descargas... --tren krom 02:28 21 sep 2009 (UTC) O bueno...dile a tu hermano que tenga mas cuidado LOL --tren krom 19:10 21 sep 2009 (UTC) LOL. Oye, que piensas de Bionicle stars? --tren krom 20:44 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Stars Yo pienso que son buenos, cuestan a buen precio (como 7 u 8 dolares), hacen un buen tributo a los sets pasados (excepto gresh y skrall), y la idea de la armadura dorada incluida es excelente, y ademas quiero una hau dorada :P --tren krom 21:03 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Los toa metru (o turagga mas bien) utilizaron las piezas de las naves para construir las aldeas. También utilizaron las capsulas matoran para construir las villas. --tren krom 01:16 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Me ha llamado la atención, pero no se ni que dias o en que horario sale en mi ciudad, y no se me habia ocurrido buscar los capitulos en youtube...hasta ahora :P --tren krom 01:53 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Voy bien, ya el martes me quitaran el yeso, al fin podre jugar video juegos, con lego y hacer bien mis ridiculas tareas. --tren krom 01:30 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Busqué el capitulo 1 parte 1, lo encontré en francés, me desesperé, y empece a ver youtube poops hispanos :P --tren krom 01:56 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Me agrada que te guste la pagina, todavia me falta completar todas las entradas, y son muyyyy extensas. Tienes razon con la pagina Rahi, pero en este momento tengo tarea. Por cierto, te pediria que votaras para articulo que editar, en el centro de votacion. ¡Ya llegaron los Glatorian legends! :D --tren krom 01:36 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Vahki, ¡no puedo entrar en Biosector01! ¿que es lo que pasa? --tren krom 19:07 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Investigué, y al parecer el sitio está, o colapsado temporalmente, o nos odian y no nos quieren dentro XD Esto es triste no un XD, asi que :( --tren krom 21:12 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Si, dice lo mismo. O bueno, hoy me dedicaré a mejorar lo de la guia de makuta al universo. --tren krom 21:29 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Un buen dia... Vahki, este a sido mas o menos un buen dia. Me quitaron el yeso del brazo y lo puedo usar mejor. Me eligieron en un programa escolar en el que usaremos robots, y es probable que me den uno. Vi el primer capitulo de lost y me parece interesante. Biosector01 regresó a su estado normal, pero, al parecer todo sucedio debido a un exceso de capacidad de memoria. Te pregunto ¿que pasaria si esto nos sucede tambien y como lo podemos evitar? :/ --tren krom 19:52 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Biosector se fue otra vez... --tren krom 20:51 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Y regresa de nuevo... --tren krom 21:12 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias, lo malo de mi brazo, es que ahora es mucho mas pequeño que antes, tiene todos los poros tapados, y le salio mas pelo. Y tiene varias capas de suciedad. Tuve suerte con los robots, pues en todos los salones de mi grado (seis) escogieron a seis o siete alumnos, despues lo recortaron a cuatro, y sigo estando entre los elegidos. Es una buena preguntarle a Zatth cual es la capacidad de la wiki, y cuanto tiene usado de memoria, no quisiera perder este lugar, eso me volveria loco. Amo de los Vahki, lol --tren krom 03:21 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Si, cierto, pero pienso que algunas paginas que parecen ya estar terminadas les faltan cosas como la frase principal (la de arriba) pero son cosas minimas, creo que si se les debería poner aporte múltiple. Por cierto, ya estoy viendo Lost, esta interesante, pero apenas voy en el capitulo 6 temporada 1. --tren krom 04:54 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Toa vahki, aun no se pueden crear paginas hasta nuevo aviso, tendríamos que ver como evitar el spam en las páginas primero y crear un sistema de desición para ver si se crean las páginas si o no, despues te explico mejor.--Toa D. 01:08 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Muy cierto, de hecho hace poco encontre imagenes de algunas portadas de historietas de bionicle en español, pero necesitaria algunas paginas creadas, me encargare despues de terminar con la pagina de Metus, por suerte ya acabaron los examenes :D --tren krom 21:18 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Oye, perdon por revivir la discusion pero ¿cambiaremos de nombre de Glatorian a Glatoriano o no? --tren krom 04:42 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Por cierto buen logo :D --tren krom 04:43 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Darma, tiene algo que ver con Cloverfield y obviamente LOST, pero como apenas voy en el capitulo 13, no me digas spoilers :) Encontré algunos comics de bionicle en español gracias al imperio toa, y los estoy pasando a archivos pdf, respecto a lo de los glatorian, la pronunciacion creo que podemos someterla a votacion, pero como los unicos medios de pronunciacion que tenemos son las peliculas, historietas y libros, creo que deberiamos llamarlos glatorianos, aunque casi no me gusta como suena. --tren krom 23:12 1 nov 2009 (UTC) El logo aparece, pero por menos de un segundo, y si creo que es buena idea lo de poner el video en la pagina de tu hermano, pero pidele permiso :P --tren krom 00:23 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Vahki, tengo que preguntarte algo, he estado discutiendo con los demas sobre una alianza entra el foro del Imperio Toa y la Bionicle wiki, ¿que opinas? --tren krom 23:24 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Ayyy, bueno, creo que me estoy volviendo algo n00b, en un momento lo arreglo ¡feliz 1 mes y 26 dias faltantes para navidad! :D Ok, si quieres encargate, creo que deberiamos ponerle una sección de preguntas frecuentes. Amigo, me enviciaste con Lost xD --tren krom 02:50 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Me gustó la plantilla, pero siento que deberias ponerle usurios, rollback (usuarios normales con el poder de revertir una edicion rapidamente), administradores, y burócratas. --tren krom 03:42 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Cierto, las plantillas llegan a confundir. Por cierto, es muy buena la imagen del portal de la comunidad. --tren krom 03:15 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Me refiero a que le agregues una sección en la plantilla de rollback y burócratas en la plantilla, Donko, Zatth y Byrax son burócratas (Aunque Byrax se retiró) y no hay ningún rollback, pero me gustarñia que Malkumf al menos fuera rollback (ojala estes leyendo esto Toa Donko) --tren krom 03:23 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Spoiler ¿Crees que ya sea tiempo de poder remover la plantilla spoiler respecto a Renece la Leyenda? --tren krom 20:21 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Debe de ser tu navegador, aunque hay algunas paginas muy pesadas. --tren krom 01:47 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Lamento El Comportaamiento Inadecuado De MiHermano Toa A Nuparu602 Y Yo Somos Toa Los 2 Tuvimos Nuestro Primer Toa Los Dos El Es Familiar Mio Y Lamento Que Inventara Paginas Inutiles Yo Ya Lo Habia Regañado Por Lo Que Hizo Pero Tiene Prohibido Editar Cosas Por Todo El Resto Del Año Es Identico A La Traicion De Nidhiki Que Decepcion -[[Usuario:Tahu TKP|'Tahu Y El Poder De La Kanohi']] Bionicle 3 Listo ya lo hice,puse el título original--Biokmaster 12:27 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Jejeje,si me gusta la nueva plantilla ,es mejor.Cambiando de tema,porque los que somos Usuarios Destacados no tenemos nuestra plantilla en nuestra pag de usuario y a Usuario:Kanohi Zatth una plantilla de "Usuario honorable" ,que te parece?--Biokmaster 06:17 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Premios Por que no implentamos un sistema de premiacion,esa servirá como "incentivo" a muchos,tengo varias ideas,y ahora no estoy aportando mucho no por que no quiera es que,como lo comente en mi pag. de Usuario sigo enfermo y tengo que ir constantemente al medico ,no puedo ir a la escuela ,en consecuencia tengo que hacer trabajo prácticos y todo tipo de cosas para la escuela,cuando tengo un rato puedo editar,esto de los premios está bueno como en MLN.Ah,me parece que no me entendiste lo de la plantilla de Usuario Destacado,lo que quise decir es que cambiemos el valor de ese "premio" y lo bajemos un rango, entonces a Usuario:Kanohi Zatth en vez de ponerle la planilla de Usuario Destacado hagamos una en la que se llame:Usuario Honorable,que solamente la puede usar él y otra planilla de identificación para los Administradores--Biokmaster 19:19 2 dic 2009 (UTC) yo no fui fue mi hermano guagua perdon por no fijarme --Nuparu El Lider Boxor 23:51 1 dic 2009 (UTC) No Puedo No Logro Hacer Muchos Enlaces Se Me Borra El Texto Entero ! No Se Porque ¡--Tahu Y El Poder De La Kanohi 02:58 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Ve Esto ! Ahi Un Enlace Con Una Pagina Aqui Es De Ayuda Para Esta Wiki Esta Casi Vacia http://es.bionicletkp.wikia.com Realmente tienes razon : ( Bueno nunca llegare a nada asi bueno intentare no hacerlo mas si quieres ver si cambie un poco en cosa de mayusculas ve en Ga-Koro Y Ta-Koro Recien ediitados --Tahu Y El Poder De La Kanohi 17:24 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Premios2 Hola,te parece si lo publico en una entrada de blog a los de los premios asi vemos que opinan,no?.Ah sin querer subí la imagen de Nektann la podrías borrarla sin que nadie se entere xP --Biokmaster 01:24 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Que yo sepa no esta permitido irlas creando solo por que sí, pero cuando yo creo una intento completarla, pues pienso que está bien crearlas si las completas. --tren krom 02:13 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Vahki, creo que alguien debe encargarce de organizar el Centro de Votación, ya tenemos un buen rato sin que siquiera se abran las votaciones. ¡Ya mañana salgo de clases! :D --tren krom 03:07 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Creo que estamos listos, tenemos suficientes usuarios, pero ¿quien se encarga del centro de votaciones? --tren krom 13:43 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Sería bueno, creare un blog para elegir, lo bueno es que ya con vacaciones, voy a tener más tiempo, pero apenas me dieron 2 semanas D: --tren krom 04:04 19 dic 2009 (UTC) como lo aces como lo aces para ponerte la plantilla asi entera de colores como lo aces como lo aces para ponerte la plantilla asi entera de colores Ya No esta Hueca Hola esto era para decirte que The Kanohi Power Wiki ya no esta vacia BIONICLE The Kanohi Power Wiki Bien, ya hacían falta, espero que las completes. Por cierto, no voy a estar en la wiki más o mnos por una semana, voy a estar en un lugar de vacaciones, pero no habrá internet, y me dejaron tarea D: --tren krom 19:15 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Bionicle Stars Cuando podremos editar sobre Bionicle Stars--Biokmaster 23:47 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Vahki, tuve que borrar la página de Tormentas de la Energía, pues, ya existe la página, Tormentas de Energía. --tren krom 18:12 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Cierto... pero pienso que hay varios miembros de la misma especie Rahi, además de que Teridax puede recrearlas, como los Visorak, pero sin Makuta, no hay nuevos Rahi (olvide que los Grandes Seres también pueden :P ) --tren krom 20:23 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Sería genial... pero, ¿que pasaría si Mata Nui tuviera un sistema digestivo? Pobres Matoran xD. ¡BIONICLE.com ya se actualizó! --tren krom 20:16 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Inactivo es para los que no han editado durante muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, y por cierto ¡felices vacaciones! yo ya regresé a clases ¬¬ --tren krom 02:29 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias :D pero debería seleccionarse en votaciones, no crees? si es que todavía sigues ahí... --tren krom 03:14 16 ene 2010 (UTC) me interesa me interesaria que tahu tkp fuera administrador a demostrado un buen usuario como uno puede serlo veo todos los dias su cuenta es buena me interesa me interesaria que tahu tkp fuera administrador a demostrado un buen usuario como uno puede serlo veo todos los dias su cuenta es buena La publicidad nunca es mala, te apoyo :D. --tren krom 20:18 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Core podría ser también Principal, pero creo que la mejor traducción sería Núcleo... Ups, creo que tienes razón. --tren krom 02:41 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Respecto... Como le pusiste al documental que estabas haciendo? si puedes, pon el link Nock 22:29 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Discúlpame la tardanza Que buen video te felicito muy bien informado seguí así con los documentales :),a mira mi pag de usuario la renové XP--Biokmaster 02:23 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Facebook Leí que Malkumf quería hacer un grupo en Face,le consulto a Tren y no sabia como hacerla,yo si,la hago????--Biokmaster 02:32 3 mar 2010 (UTC) ---- Ya está te voy hacer ADM ACÁ --Biokmaster 19:50 3 mar 2010 (UTC) ---- No pasa nada es lo mismo que cuando estas en tu facebook,nada mas que en este lo tendrás que actualizarlo,pero no necesariamente todo el tiempo para eso me encargo yo XP--Biokmaster 20:34 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Imagenes de Apoyo Aqui Hay Muchas Imagenes que nos pueden ayudar Imagenes --Tahu Y El Poder De La Kanohi 04:18 5 mar 2010 (UTC) casi toa bohrok yo tengo una para los bohrok kal:los mejores soldados :) Invitacion Oye si conoces a Alguien o si tu quieres colaborar en la Wiki Exo-Force en Español Esta Pagina http://es.exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/Exo-Force_Wiki Tahu Y El Poder De La Kanohi 19:56 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Facebook Excelente ,como hiciste para conseguir el loquendo??? yo no pude xp conseguirlo.No estoy tanto acá ni en el face por problemas que tengo , anda a mi pag de usuario , lee el aviso que deje y te vas a enterar--Biokmaster 20:42 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Que mal Uh que bajon,che a la mía se esta portando medio mal pero se comporta XP. Estoy hacieno un video de Mata Nui Saga con el Loquendo que lo voy a subir en Youtube semanalmente,despué me fijo,pero me gustaría que sea en nombre de la wiki ya que estoy usando la info de la wiki por que estoy relatando Mata Nui Saga exactamente como en Bionicle.com,eso es lo que quiero hacer,de paso nos viene como publicidad :),te parece?.--Biokmaster 21:30 2 abr 2010 (UTC)